Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element and applications thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide, a backlight module and a display device.
Description of Related Art
A backlight module mainly includes a light source and a light guide plate. Light generated from the light source can enter the light guide plate. However, after the light generated from the light source enters the light guide plate, light with shorter light wavelength (such as blue light) is likely to be absorbed by the light guide plate. Moreover, the amount of light with shorter light wavelength emitted from a light-emitting surface of the light guide plate is decreased with increase of a propagation distance of light within the light guide plate, thus resulting in color cast of the light with longer light wavelength (such as yellow light) on a portion of the light-emitting surface away from the light source.